


Closet Space

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kimberly moves in, they encounter an unexpected obstacle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psyco_chick32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/gifts).



"There is _no way_ that all this is going to fit inside," Kimberly said firmly.

"It's got to," Aisha said, shaking her head. "I mean, where else are we going to put all of it?"

"There isn't another closet somewhere that I could take over for my shoes, is there?" Kim asked hopefully. "I mean, _shoes_. They're like, essential."

Aisha held up a pair of strappy pink sandals. "Too bad we don't have an excuse to wear them more often. It would be pretty hard to fight tengas in these shoes."

"I know, right? Zedd and Rita have put some serious restrictions on my clothes."

"Thanks for the bike shorts tip, by the way. I don't even want to think about what would have happened otherwise. Not that I really mind you looking," she added

Kimberly grinned. "Yeah, well, Billy caught an eyefull once. He was very appreciative, but Trini and I did an emergency mall trip afterwords. Good thing I'm great at starting trends!"

"Still doesn't explain where we're going to fit all your stuff," Aisha said, as she pulled a dress out of Kimberly's suitcase and held it up. "I tried to make room, but..."

Kim looked at Aisha's overflowing closet, and started laughing. "And you said I have a problem," she teased.

"Hey, I cleaned out one whole side of the closet for you."

"That'll fit like, maybe a quarter of my stuff." Kimberly bit her lip. "I really don't mean to complain, I mean, considering that you convinced your parents to let me stay here."

"Stop apologizing." Aisha stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend. "Like I was going to let you leave if I could help it. Besides, it's not like another Pink Ranger is just going to just fall out of the sky or something."

"Is that the only reason you want me around?" Kimberly dropped her suitcase and pouted.

"No!" Aisha said quickly. She grabbed Kim's hand, and pulled her down onto the bed. "I mean, it is one reason - do you really think we're going to get lucky again like when Adam, Rocky and I moved to Angel Grove? Kim, you're one of the best of us. Nobody could ever replace you - not in any way. And we _need_ you. But trust me when I say that I have many other reasons for wanting you to stay around."

"Oh?" Kimberly said, a slight hint of a challenge in her voice. "Like what?"

Aisha grinned, and showed she was up to the challenge by pulling Kim toward her, one hand tracing up her forearm, as the other hand tangled in Kim's hair. She pressed her lips against Kim's, and Kim eagerly responded in kind. For a moment it was just the two of them, and there was nothing else to think about - not being a Ranger, not closet space, only the fact that she had Kim with her, and Aisha wouldn't be letting her go any time soon.

Aisha left a trail of kisses up Kim's jaw. "Still think that you being the Pink Ranger is the only reason I want you around?" she asked.

Kimberly smiled, for a moment looking entirely content. "I don't know," she said teasingly. "I think you might have to do a little bit more convincing."

"I plan on it," Aisha assured her. "Since you know, I do only have the one bed."

"You are the best," Kimberly said, kissing her quickly before pulling away. Aisha pouted as Kimberly hopped off the bed. "Even if you do need more closet space. And your room is too yellow." She tossed a yellow pillow at Aisha, as if to prove her point.

"Well..." Aisha said slowly. "I don't know what we can do about the closet space, other then putting the things that neither of us can wear anymore in storage, and I happen to think the color is awesome, but I think I know how to make the room reflect both of us."

Kimberly was already halfway to the door. "To the mall!" she said with a grin. "I'm thinking that we need a pink bedspread, and maybe some curtains, and..." she trailed off as a familiar set of beeps chimed.

"Zedd and Rita seriously have the worst timing," Kimberly sighed dramatically. "They are really going to pay for ruining our shopping trip."

"And other things," Aisha added. "Oh well, we'll get even."

"Always," Kimberly agreed. "Nobody messes with us and gets away with it."

In two flashes of brightly colored light, they teleported off.


End file.
